


Blind Date

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [21]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Date, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Aunt May keeps trying to set Peter on a blind date. Your mom, much to your dismay, is exactly the same. You want nothing to do with it, but fate has a way of making things happen. Whether you like it, or not.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432021
Kudos: 60





	Blind Date

"... No, May, for the last time I do not want you to set me up with your friend's daughter… I am not- I don't…" Peter Parker was sitting inside his favorite coffee shop, comfy and safe from the bitter, freezing cold outside. But not even that was going to be enough to keep his mood from souring if this conversation with his aunt lasted much longer. "No, you don't need to send me her picture, this isn't about that!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, focusing all his might into  _ not _ crushing the phone in his hand. That would take some explaining to do, since you were starting to place his order on the table in front of him. "Sorry, May, my coffee's here, gotta go now. Love ya, talk to you later!" 

He hurried to hang up, placing his phone back into his pocket. He had been thinking about this all afternoon inside his sad little cubicle at The Daily Bulge, today was friday, and friday was caramel latte and chocolate croissant day there at "Strange Brew". But when he lowered his eyes, the creamy and chocolatey goodies were nowhere to be seen.

You watched in amusement the horrified look on his handsome face as he stared, uncomprehending, at the cup of steaming bright pink liquid, and red heart shaped pastry. 

"What the hell is that?" He blurted out, and you had to suppress a giggle at the way his cheeks reddened, embarrassed at his own outburst. 

"You ordered today's special, didn't you?" You replied, as straight faced as you managed. He was just too adorable. "Today is Valentine's day. That is the Valentine's special"

Peter raised his head, looking around at all the red candles, and lovey dovey couples crowding the usually quiet store, as if only just realizing their presence. 

Knowing him, that was probably the exact case.

"Right. Yeah, of course, sorry" He mumbled.

"If you want, I can take this back and bring you your usual…" The truth was you had his latte already waiting on the counter, you had just wanted to see the look on his face. And it had been absolutely worth it. 

He turned even redder, 

"No, please, I- I don't wanna be any bother…" 

"It's no bother at all, Peter, really"

You insisted, but he was terrified they might take it off your paycheck or something. Minimum wage already sucked enough, he wasn't going to make you things more difficult.

"No, really, this is ok, see?" He hurried to sip the pink tea, flinching a little as the hot beverage burned his tongue. This time you couldn't stop a soft chuckle. He smiled shyly. 

"Sorry, y/n. I didn't even say hi… Hi, y/n"

Your smile turned even brighter,

"Hi, Peter"

"So, it's-" He cleared his throat, "It's nice to see you. Out here, in the salon, I mean"

You usually stayed in the back, baking the little delicacies he loved so much.

"Yeah, well, they need all the help they can get out here today" You shrugged. Peter's eyes scanned the little crowd of lovers again, you were probably right. 

"Yeah, I can see that, I mean- I kinda didn't before, I was…" He started stuttering again. You wondered if he knew what it did to you when he was all blushing and bashful. "...Distracted" He finished lamely, cursing himself internally. He never knew how to act when you were around.

"Yeah, I heard" You snorted, "Let me guess, your aunt is trying to set you up on a blind date. Again."

"Yes!" Peter sighed, exasperated, "With the daughter of a friend from work. Apparently she's a ' successful young entrepreneur'…"

"Workaholic. Probably kinda bitchy" You interrupted.

"... I know! And hear this, she's also 'very nice and sweet'"

"Oof, does she have a great personality too?" 

Peter barked out a laugh,

"How did you know?!"

"Because my mom is the same" You confessed, shaking your head, "She wants me to go out with the niece of her boss, a 'very nice guy, very smart, a little nerdy but you'll like him'..."

"So, probably an entitled douche who blames the friend zone for everything wrong with the world" Peter was  _ not _ speaking out of jealousy. He wasn't.

You nodded,

"Oh, and you haven't heard the best part! 'He's been through a lot but still has a heart of gold'..."

"Oh, yeah, cuz that's the best turn on for women, right? Trauma" Definitely not jealousy: the guy sounded like he had a lot of baggage and Peter just didn't want you to get hurt. 

"Yeah…" 

There was a lull in your conversation, but Peter wasn't ready for you to leave yet. So he took a hurried bite at his mini-pie,

"Oh, wow" He marveled, honestly, through a full mouth, "This is incredible!"

You smiled again, and he felt inexplicably proud of himself. 

"I'm glad, I haven't had the chance to try them out yet…" You admitted. Peter swallowed.

"Do you want to share this one?" He invited, impulsively, pushing the little plate in your direction. You bit your lip, the rush hour was far from over, but you had been on your feet all day… you met his eyes, warm and hopeful, they made the desition for you. 

"Nikky, I'm taking my rest now!" You called back, at the girl at the register, taking off your green apron. 

"Now?!" The blonde girl frowned.

"I'm the boss, kid. Deal with it." You dismissed, taking the seat in front of Peter. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're the boss?"

"Yup. 'Strange Brew' is my baby" You declared with pride. 

"Wow, that is awesome!" Peter's genuine enthusiasm warmed your heart. You had worked so hard on your little shop. And maybe it wasn't glamorous, and it definitely wasn't going to make you rich, but it was your dream come true, and you loved it. "I love this place! This is the best coffee shop in all of Manhattan, I mean it"

This time, it was Peter the one reducing you to a blushing, stuttering mess. But before you could answer, the door flew open. The long haired woman's eyes found you and Peter, and you could swear you heard him curse under his breath.

"Aunt may? What are you doing here??"

The woman came to a halt next to your table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to barge on your date, I swear!" You could see where Peter's nervous babbling came from. "It's just… I texted you the address and the picture, and you never texted back, I thought you weren't going to come so I came to apologize to y/n. Hi, sweetie, I'm May, I work with your mom?" She extended her hand to you and you took it, confused. "She texted you too, telling you we were sending Peter, but you didn't reply either…"

"My-my phone is back in the kitchen…" You muttered.

"Wait. So, none of you got our messages?" 

Peter and you shook your heads,

"I don't understand-"

"Wait, you?"

"You're my blind date??" You both asked in unison, stunned.

May bursted out laughing,

"Oh my god! You didn't know! You were both being so difficult… and still!" It took the woman a good five minutes to stop laughing enough to be able to talk again, "Any way, go on, kids. I'm just going to call your mother real quick… have fun!" She singsonged, sashaying away and out of the store as suddenly as she had arrived. Incredulous, Peter took out his cell and checked his messages, where sure enough, a very pretty photo of you in a sundress was awaiting him. He let his head fall on the table, banging his forehead.

"Oh god… we are never going to live this down, are we?"

You made a face,

"I don't think so, no" 

Peter finally chanced a look at you. You were as red as he felt, and it somehow made you even more lovely. Your eyes seemed brighter, and the slight pout on your lips… god how he wanted to bite it, to kiss it off your face. His hand found yours on the table and he took a deep breath, encouraged when you didn't took yours away.

"The thing is… meddling family members aside… I really like you…" He confessed.

"I really like you too…" you admited. His boyish, toothy grin made your heart skip a beat.

"Then, maybe… would you like to go out on a date with me? A real one, I mean. One my aunt hadn't set us on" 

You couldn't help it. You knew the whole salon would see you, but with all the PDA going on around those tables, you didn't think anyone would really mind. So you crossed the distance between you, practically throwing yourself on the table, just to capture his lips with yours.

It took him about half a second to respond, his soft lips moving against your own, coaxing you open for just a little taste, but enough to make your head swim. You felt his hand go to your chin, cupping your face softly, tenderly. 

"Yes" You breathed against the kiss, "Yes, I'll go out on a date with you" 

The whole shop bursted out in applause. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
